Prue's Reality
by objection
Summary: Prue's recent date is a recent disaster and she casts a spell to make guys fall in lover with, but backfires and transports into another dimension. R&R please!


[pic]  
  
Charmed  
  
"Its Real Or Is It?"  
  
Prue is sick of dates after dates disastes She then decides to cast a spell to make guys fall for her but gets tranported into another dimension where Andy is alive and is dating Piper and Leo's dating Phoebe.  
  
Halliwell Manor  
  
7.30pm Wednesday Night  
  
Piper and Phoebe were in the kitchen eating dinner with their husbands.  
  
Piper: Do you guys like my faboulous Ravioli Tornalelini?  
  
Phoebe opened her mouth and showed her what she was chewing.  
  
Piper covered her face: Eww! Ok I get the point.  
  
Cole: Glad someone sitting here is a talented cook. (He looks at Phoebe and smiles)  
  
Phoebe throws a napkin at him but it just goes onto the floor: Oi! Quiet you!  
  
Leo: This is fantastic Piper.  
  
Piper smiled: I know I can always count on you Leo. So Pheebs do u like it?  
  
Phoebe: Well I did show you my food in my mouth, doesn't that count?  
  
Piper: No. It does not. When your verbally say something to the master of the kitchen, then it counts.  
  
Prue walks in, she is a wearing a blue silvery dress: Hey has anybody seen my keys?  
  
Phoebe and Piper frown.  
  
Phoebe: Your going out on a date, and you're the one who's driving? Where do you pick up these men?  
  
Prue store at her: Gee thanks Phoebe, No Leon hasn't got his licence, talk about a child still, he's 28 and his mother wont let him get his licene, how crap is that?  
  
Piper: Mumma's boy by the sounds of it.  
  
Prue: Yeah um u seen my keys?  
  
Phoebe turned around: Uh No. Piper?  
  
Piper smiled at Phoebe: The last time I saw it was when Phoebe borrowed your car about an hour ago.  
  
Prue looked at Phoebe: Give me the keys Phoebe. And who asked you to take my car without my permission? I own the car, I bought it with my money, so techincally it belongs to me not you.  
  
Phoebe: Fine there in my pocket, you can get them out if you want.  
  
Prue: phoebe! Hand them over!  
  
Phoebe jucked them to Prue. She turns to Prue: Pru why are you setting yourself up to get hurt?  
  
Prue puts her earings on and frowns at Phoebe, not understanding the question: Excuse me?  
  
Piper: Well every time you go on a date, it turns out to be a disaster, What its your 8th date this month, last month you broke the record of 15. Where do you pick up these guys?  
  
Prue smiled: Your club.  
  
Piper: HEY! Not fair.  
  
Prue laughed: You asked.  
  
Cole: Funny.  
  
Leo: So what does this 8th date do for a living?  
  
Prue: He said something about a computer technician or sumthing, I wasn't really paying attention, just checking him out. Ill find out the details out tonight.  
  
Phoebe: That's if you don't end it in the first 3 minutes.  
  
Prue through a towl at her and covered phoebe's head: You are so pushing your lucky licks Pheebs.  
  
They all laugh.  
  
Prue: Ok I am going, So see you guys when I get back.  
  
She leaves.  
  
Phoebe: Prue don't forget to tell your date to wear a condom in the car!  
  
Prue screams from the front door: PHOEBE!  
  
Phoebe and Piper laugh.  
  
Cole: Uh what just happened? Did I completely miss the punch line?  
  
Leo was confused: Piper?  
  
Piper: Gee you people need to liighten up and have a sense of humor on you.  
  
QUOAKE RESTAURANT 8.15pm  
  
Leon: I luv you. (He said that with his mouth fool of his dinner)  
  
Prue looked at him in disgust: How can you luv me this is our first date?  
  
Leon looked at her: You don't luv me?  
  
Prue: Well we only just met Leon.  
  
Leon looked at her with sadness.  
  
Prue: Lets get to know eachother first. So what do you do?  
  
Leon: Im a computer consultant and a prostitutite if I feel really sexually aroused. Like I am right now.  
  
Prue looked at him and laughed: Does the prostitution get u well?  
  
Leon: Depends. But Im willing to stop while I date you and bang bang you..  
  
Prue: You havent even made it to first base yet, so you can be waiting for the bang bang quite some time Leon.  
  
Prue skulls down her wine, hour later: So your ex-wife left you because?  
  
Leon: I was cheating on her with her sister, It was like a year ago since it happened. I really loved Shiana, She was the love of my life, She is so gorgeous, and I loved her! I mean when you love somebody don't u get that feeling?  
  
Prue: Oh yeah I know what you mean. She tired not to sound too bored, but she couldn't help it. Nothing would ever satisfy like Andy did when he was alive.  
  
Leon was continuing to tell her about his wife, basically she gathered that he wasnot over his wife and was just using her to get to his wife.  
  
Prue interuptted at the part where he starts to tell about his penis and how he likes to touch it a lot: I hate to interuptt you but Um I don't think your over your wife are you?  
  
Leon: No what makes you say that?  
  
Prue sipped her wine: Well for the last hour you constantly talked about your and your wife and how you guys loved eachother before you guys split up, and while you were blabbering away, I slowly gathered that you are not over your wife, and you still love her, and your just trying to get back at her, by using me. Am I right so far? Or do you want me to go on, how you will deny it and then later on in our so called relationship , that you will leave me for your wife. Does that sound a bit right to you?  
  
Leon looked at her with a sigh, He knew she was right: Wow,How did you know?  
  
Prue: Do you really take me for an idiot? (She says that menaingful now)  
  
Leon: No I-  
  
Prue: Look thanks for the date, but It hasn't been the best dates I been on.  
  
Leon looked hurt: You don't want to see me again? I thought we were getting along.  
  
Prue yelled:look u just admited to me, that your still in love with your wife, and u still want to date me? How complete a busted are u?  
  
Everyone looks up and begin to ears drop on the converesation.  
  
Prue gets up: Thanks for nothing. (She pours a glass of wine on his black pants) Hope your penis gets an erection from that.  
  
She then gets up and leaves.  
  
Back at the Manor Moments later, 9.30pm  
  
Prue walks in, she was furious.  
  
Piper was still up, and Phoebe was in bed  
  
Piper from the living room: Pruedience is that you?  
  
Prue dragged herself into the living room:Aha.  
  
Prue fell onto the chair Piper was on. Piper turned off the tv.  
  
She turned to Prue: So how did it go?  
  
Prue: Phoebe was right, It looks like I do set myself up to get hurt.  
  
Piper: No good?  
  
Prue: Turns out that he's still in love with his ex.  
  
Piper wasn't too shocked: Oh.  
  
Prue sighed: I think I am just looking for an Andy version.  
  
Piper frowned: Andy? Why would u wanna look for a andy look alike?  
  
Prue: Because I still love him and miss him.  
  
Piper: He's dead Prue.  
  
The words hit Prue like a tone of bricks: For 4 years now.  
  
Phoebe walks down stairs: I thought I heard voices.  
  
Prue: Oh great Miss spell of the well advice of the week right on time. (She groans)  
  
Phoebe walks in: So how did he go? Did he make a pass? Give me all the juicy goss. Did he hurt you?  
  
Prue: It turns out that he was only using me to get his wife back.  
  
Phoebe nodded: I hate to say, but Im gonna say it, I told you so.  
  
Prue groaned. Yeah well I thought this would have been different-  
  
Piper: You say that with every date, either you are not getting any thrills out of these dates, or you just cant open your heart a bit more.  
  
Prue snapped: Im a heartless one? I don't think so!  
  
Phoebe: Prue, you don't have time to love, in your books, you set yourself to love last, and you set your responsibilities around your work and our charmed lives, You need to put love in the agenda as a top priority in your responsibilities. You need to learn to live a little, no wonder your getting such crap guys.  
  
Prue didn't say anything, she knew Phoebe was right.  
  
Piper: And you need to get over Andy, he's dead prue, he's not coming back.  
  
Prue: Isnt there a spell to bring him back?  
  
Phoebe and Piper: PRUE!  
  
Prue: I just miss him! I want to see him! You don't know the last 4 years I've been coping with his death so badly! I want him so bad!  
  
Phoebe and Piper look away.  
  
Saying nothing, Prue then storms out and heads up stairs.  
  
In the attic moments later, Prue is flipping through the book of shadows. She finds a spell called "LOVE ME LOVE THE".  
  
She gets some ingredients: This better work, I want to make all the cute guys fall in love with me, I cant make any stupid mistakes this time.  
  
She puts all her ingredients she finds, into the basen ,she says the spell and then it explodes.  
  
The next morning Prue wakes up , She frowns,she finds herself liing in on the couch in the lounge room of the manor.  
  
She checks the time 9.345: HOLY SHIT! Im late!  
  
To her surpise, Andy walks in: Excuse me late for what?  
  
Prue stops and stares at him: Andy.....your.you're your alive?  
  
Andy: I have always been havent I? (he chuckes) Piper and I are going to go looking for some wedding reception places...u wanna join?  
  
Prue almost chocked on what she heard: Excuse me? Wedding places? What are u on about?  
  
Piper, Phoebe , who is being carried by Leo walk in.  
  
Piper: So Prue ur awake finally, what time did u get in last night from your work party?  
  
Prue frowned: Excuse me, Piepr since when are u dating my ex boyfriend who happens to be dead, and Phoebe since when are u being carried in be Piper's husband?  
  
Everyone starts mumbling:What?  
  
Leo: Prue are u alright? U seem a little bit the edge.  
  
Prue: Me? What about you is this some sort of joke? Joke's over guys.  
  
Andy turns to Piper: We should hurry or otherise we'd loose our appointment.  
  
Piper: Ok hunny (she turns to Prue) U make sure u get some rests, looks like your hangover is worse then what we first thougt. See you later guys. And Phoebe, don't go getting any premenitions I am a busy bride to be!  
  
Phoebe: Right back at you.  
  
The couple leave.  
  
Prue turned to Leo and Phoebe: Ok what the hell is going on here? Why did u bring back Andy from the dead? Remember you cant use our powers for personal game-  
  
Phoebe:Uh Hello? Andy is not dead, he hasn't been dead and he's alive and well Prue.  
  
Prue was confused. Im more of shocked, of why are u Leo not taking Piper out? I thought u guys loved eachother.  
  
Leo and Phoebe looked confused.  
  
Leo: Piper and I havent been together at all, Phoebe and I are together. I have never had a relationship with Piper except being friends for the witches stuff and that's it. I fell in love with Phoebe.  
  
Prue:Ok so where does cole fit into this?  
  
Phoebe: Uh hello Cole was the source we vanquished him 10 weeks ago! Gee that bloody hangover really messed up your brain. Maybe your co-workers at P3 should be sacked.  
  
Prue didn't hear correctly. Excuse me I don't own P3. Piper does.  
  
Leo: No you do, you bought her out 10 years ago.  
  
Prue: 10 years ago?  
  
Leo: Yeah.  
  
Prue: We been witches for how long? 4 years is it, Is this some sort of joke?  
  
Phoebe: No why would it be.  
  
Prue screamed.  
  
Back in the real reality In the morning..  
  
Phoebe and Piper were having brekfast,  
  
Phoebe: Where's Prue still in bed?  
  
Piper: Probably.  
  
Leo orbed in: Ok the elders told me that There is something horrible happened last night to Prue.  
  
Piper: Excuse me? Like what? She went to her bed, We saw her-  
  
Leo: The elders know that Prue used her powers for personal gain. She was trying to cast a spell to make guys fall in love with her but it backfired and she's been transported into another dimension. Where everything is exactly the same, but everythings....different.  
  
Phoebe sighed : I cant believe she did it.  
  
Leo: Look who's talking-  
  
Phoebe smiled: Im so excited that she used her powers for personal gain! Hehee!  
  
Piper: This is not laughable Phoebe, She could be trapped in the other reality, Why did she even do this?  
  
Leo: Probably has something to do with her date she bombed out of.  
  
Phoebe: U know about that? (She was shocked and surprised, so was Piper)  
  
Leo: Im the whight lighter, and the elders know about Prue's little mishaps.  
  
Piper: I don't believe this, they're spying on us now.  
  
Phoebe: That's not the point piper, the point is Prue tried to use personal gain here, but now she's in another dimension. So what are we going to do?  
  
Leo: There's nothing much we can do.  
  
Piper wasn't impressed: Excuse me? Theres nothing we can do so we have to sit on our assess while she is trapped in the other dimension.  
  
Leo: Well it didn't involve you two, it just involves Prue and Prue alone, so she cant use the power of three to get her out.  
  
Phoebe: But if we did it aswell it would have been the power of three.  
  
Leo: Right but the circumstances would have been much greater.  
  
Piper: So now what do we do?  
  
Leo sighs and sits down: We eat.  
  
Piper looks at him angrily.  
  
Leo: Look I know you guys wanna help your sister, but she has to go through this by herself, The power of three is not needed in this one.  
  
Phoebe: U know what Leo, how bout you got shove that up your as-  
  
Piper: Ok enough, Leo I know you mean well, but do you really honest expect us to sit here on our bumbs, waiting for Prue to come to us, If she's in trouble, then we have to help her.  
  
Leo: Technically she's not in trouble here.  
  
Piper froze him : Ok. Enough talk lets go find out in the book of shadows, if there is anyway to reverse the spell.  
  
Phoebe: Agreed.  
  
They both hurried up the stairs.  
  
The Fake reality Prue enteres the kitchen and see Phoebe cooking, which gave her a total shock. : Oh my god your cooking? Be sure its not poisioness phoebe.  
  
Phoebe turns around and looks hurt: Since when did u despise my cooking?  
  
Prue frowned: Excuse me? U never cooked Phoebe, and when u do its usually gunk.  
  
Leo walked in with some papers: Pheobe, I think we should cut down on our spending, I mean we have a baby on the way.  
  
Phoebe: Whatever ever u think is best sweety. Oh and my sister was insulting my cooking.  
  
Leo laughs: No harm in sister rivelary.  
  
Prue was in shock: OK! ENOUGH! Phoebe your not pregnant! Phoebe your not in love with Leo, Piper is and for god's sake your cooking is terrible!  
  
Phoebe and Leo looked at her concernigly.  
  
Phoebe got angry: Ok you're an alcoholic prue, just adm it! U had too much dame punch at that party last night and its screwed more with your head then it has with your brain!  
  
Prue: HEY!  
  
Leo: Hey you have to admit Prue,ever since Elaine died, in that accident, you have been drinking too much alcohol, We're worried.  
  
Prue: Who the hell is Elaine? I don't know a girl named Elaine!  
  
Phoebe: I think we should have her serverely commited, Why are u acting this way? Elaine was your 5 year old daughter u had with your ex , Darryl, Andy's partner in the police force, remember that part?  
  
Prue was in shock she sat down: This is not my day this has to be some sort of demonic doing.  
  
Phoebe: Uh no, you think it has , but it hasn't.  
  
Prue: Im married to Darryl? Where is he?  
  
Phoebe: He's your ex Prue, he died remember that?  
  
Prue: Look I know you think Im talking crazy here but this is noit my reality, there is something wrong with this picture, I am not, this is not my home.  
  
Leo: What do you mean?  
  
Prue: The whole scenario is wrong, and I cast a spell for personal gain to make-  
  
Phoebe: DON'T U EVER DO THAT AGAIN! I WARNED YOU SO MANY TIMES NOT OT PLAY WITH MAGIC!  
  
Prue: LOOK! Im going to get back to my world this is not my world!  
  
Phoebe: Don't u defy me prue! I am your sister, you will listen to me!  
  
She swipes her hand Prue is thrown into the living room.  
  
She is knocked out.  
  
Leo: Was that necessary?  
  
Phoebe turns to Leo: Of Course it is., I think its time time that someone knocked the crap into her.  
  
Meanwhiel back in the real reality Phoebe & Piper were looking in the book of shadows. They had no luck finding a spell to bring Prue back.  
  
Phoebe: There must be a spell in here to bring Prue back we cant just stand here and let-  
  
Piper sighs: We've checked the book of shadows from beginning to end, from end to beginning, We couldn't find anything, I think Leo may be right.  
  
Phoebe: So we're going to give up?  
  
Cole shimmers in: No your not going to give up.  
  
Phoebe and Piper jumped: Cole.  
  
Cole: Sorry.  
  
Piper: Did u find something?  
  
Cole: You can send me to go get Prue, What ever reality she is in, she's in danger. Iand I mean demonic danger, the reality is full of demonds, so she naturally thinks that her sisters is her real sisters, but in fact they are demonds.  
  
Phoebe: Cole What are you saying? Are u saying Prue cast a spell to spend a day with demonds ? (She smiled) Or mabe her own.  
  
Piper snickered: Well it would sure beat the dates that she's had.  
  
Cole: I can feel Prue in the other erality.She's not winning here, I think I found a way to bring her back,But if one of us go, one of us wont come back.  
  
Phoebe:Whatever-  
  
Cole: Im going to bring her back.  
  
Leo orbed in: Excuse me?  
  
Piper: What is it with you people and orbing and shrimming? We do have stairs you know, or hadnt you noticed?  
  
Phoebe: Cole we cant even find a spell to even go and get her.  
  
Cole: Of Course Leo fails to mention, or the elders to that you come up with one that send you there and then back. Pretty simple.  
  
Piper:Actually that may just work.  
  
Phoebe: And why didn't u mention this Leo?  
  
Leo: This is Prue's fight not yours.  
  
Piper: Who's side are you on?  
  
THE fake reality Prue woke up, she was in her room. She gets up and yawns and walks out and heads down stairs.  
  
Prue sees Phoebe and Leo kissing on the couch: Im serious I don't belong here.  
  
Andy and Piper walk in.  
  
Prue turns: Piper, Phoebe kitchen/  
  
Andy: Hey Prue.  
  
Prue: Go to hell.  
  
Piper: Hey! Don't talk to my fiance like that!  
  
Prue: Kitchen now, sisters.  
  
Phoebe and Piper followed her to the kitchen.  
  
Phoebe: Ok I didn't mean to swipe you-  
  
Prue: If your using the telekenictis , who's got the preminitions?  
  
Phoebe : Uh you do? Can you please tell me whats going on? U been acting as if your from a whole different world here. And Im majorly confused.  
  
Prue explained how she was not from this different reality, how in her own reality that she went on dates and how her last one failed, and how she cast a spell to get the boys to fall in love with her: Now do you see my problem? When the spell was finished, I woke up here and believe me this is not my real reality, my real reality is missing me..and I don't know where your Prue is.  
  
Phoebe believed her, she had an intexct to believe anything in this fake reality: Ok if your from the other reality, then where's our Prue?  
  
Prue shrugged: If we swapped, she should be in the other reality, but I don't think that's what happened.  
  
Piper: So you want us to help you get back to your reality?  
  
Prue: Yes. The sooner, the better.  
  
Piper: Oh.  
  
Prue: I didn't mean it that way, I meant that your Prue will be back when I go back into my real reality.  
  
Andy: All this talk is private? (he walks in)  
  
Prue: And believe me Andy is dead in my reality.  
  
Piper and Phoebe gasp in shock  
  
Piper: Oh my god, How?  
  
Prue: He came to the house when a demond attacked us, Andy died trying to save us, He didn't stand a chance.  
  
Andy: I always wanted to die like that. Like a hero or sumething.  
  
Prue: Believe me Andy, I luved you then, but I think I have to let you go.  
  
Suddenly Prue screamed and she fell into the lounge room couch.  
  
Piper ,Phoebe and Cole and Leo ran down the stairs.  
  
Piper: Prueeeee! Your home! Y AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Prue rose slowly: H-How?  
  
Phoebe: I dunno you tell us.  
  
Prue looked at them and frowned: Ok So um is everything back to nromal now?  
  
Phoebe: I suppose in the reality you were in, everything was the same but not the quite of the same.  
  
Piper: Was andy alive?  
  
Prue: Oh yeah, and the worst part, You were marrying him.  
  
Prue walks into the kitchen.  
  
Cole orbs in Phoebe turns and kisses him: Hey.  
  
Phoebe: Hey hunny! Any demonds?  
  
Cole: Clean as a whistle.  
  
Phoebe, Cole Leo and Piper walk into the kitchen.  
  
Leo: We would like to know why you were casting a spell for personal gain prue?  
  
Prue folded her arms: It wasn't that personal. Believe me Leo when you cant find the right date manually,then you go for the Book for help is not personal gain. Its gain of some...  
  
They all look at her.  
  
Prue: Ok Ok! I wanted to see if I could get guys.  
  
Leo: U don't need magic to do that Prue.  
  
Piper: Prue.....Your beauitful on the inside and outside, why would u need magic to force love? Love takes time..... Its not an easy thing to get prue.  
  
Prue sighed: I know, But who would want to date a women who is a witch and prioritise's her life every morning as soon as her eyes open?  
  
Phoebe looked sad: Prue don't say that. If I was a guy I would date you like a hook.  
  
Prue looked at her funny: Gee thanks Pheebs.  
  
Phoebe: Any time.  
  
Piper: Don't worry Prue, A guy could just appear out of no where and whammo a day later you could be married and have beauitful children.  
  
Prue looked at her.  
  
Piper: Ok not in a year. But so to speak.  
  
The door bell rang.  
  
Prue: I am so going to go answer that. It may be my lucky day.  
  
Phoebe: UH I thought you didn't believe in superstiions? Or Physics.  
  
Prue: Don't u watch John Edward?  
  
They watch Prue walk out of the kitchen.  
  
Phoebe turns to Piper: Who's John Edward?  
  
Leo: You gotta be kidding me phoebe? Even though they're up in the clouds the elders know who he is! Don't u watch his show crossing over?  
  
Piper: Get in the times Phoebe, you spend too much time studying.  
  
Meanwhile Prue opened the door, she stood and saw the most handsome looking guy She thought , she smiled. He had dark hair, broad shoulders, he was big, (not fat), fit built, and he looked only 25. He was carrying a Purse.  
  
Prue: Hi may I help you?  
  
The Man: This is yours, you left it at the shops an hour ago.  
  
Prue: Really?  
  
The Man: Or it wasn't you, another girl maybe, but it had your driver's licence in it with your picture in it, oh and you looke beauitiful by the way.  
  
The man handed the purse to Pru,e who was blushing : Your blushing?  
  
Prue: No!  
  
She laughs.  
  
The man: Well uh I better go then.  
  
Prue thought Wow he is so hot looking. She was about to say something, but Phoebe came running to her and she gasped: Im in trouble arent I?  
  
The man: You left your sisters' purse at the counter.  
  
Prue turned to Phoebe: I think you better start running (she turns back, and she says the man already walking away)  
  
Prue sighed and went back inside she turned to Phoebe:  
  
Phoebe: Um Im sorry?  
  
Prue smiled: He is so cute.  
  
Phoebe sighed with relief: Well why didn't you ask him out?  
  
Prue: He was already gone!  
  
Phoebe: Not that far. Prue, start taking chances you big baby.  
  
Prue: I am not a baby!  
  
Piper ,Cole and Leo walk in to see them arguing  
  
Phoebe: U are so! U don't take chances Prue that what makes you boaring and dull, not to mention too wrapped in your own little world of responsibility to even realise what such dull life your leading.  
  
Prue: That's not true-  
  
Phoebe: Face it prue, Me and Piper have someone to have for the rest of our lives, You're the only one here not letting yourself to lie, your going to end up diing along and your going to regret it.  
  
Prue sighed: I just don't know whats out there Pheebs.  
  
Piper: Prue..........I honestly think u need to go to my club and pick up that man.  
  
Prue: How do u even know he comes to P3?  
  
Piper: Security tapes.  
  
They all laugh.  
  
Prue: Are u saying you get thrills watching men and women dancing at your club?  
  
Piper: NO!  
  
They all laugh.  
  
THE END 


End file.
